


From the Mother

by microwaveslayer



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't happen as you plan. Volgin and Raikov learn this during their shared time in Groznyj Grad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mother

For days, doctors kept Volgin away from Raikov. He didn't understand why, which made Volgin upset. Any attempt to get information about Raikov's condition only led to Volgin being kept more in the dark. He wasn't allowed anything, despite being Raikov's mate.  
After four exhausting days of worry, Raikov gouged out the eye of a physician and Volgin was allowed in.  
Despite his protests, a physician insisted Raikov remain in bed. The blonde sneered at the doctor and Volgin chuckled.  
“Get out,” Raikov ordered the doctor firmly.  
“Sir, I should monitor you and your condition,” the doctor replied.  
“Get out before I gouge out both your eyes,” Raikov growled.  
The physician paled before scurrying out of the room. He glared at Volgin, a warning to be careful.  
“Come sit with me,” Raikov begged, reverting to the sweeter self only Volgin saw.  
“You're incredibly spoiled,” Volgin teased, laying beside Raikov.  
The blonde shifted, curling up against Volgin. His head rested on the other's chest, completely trusting him.  
“I think you like to spoil me,” Raikov said.  
“I do,” Volgin admitted.  
“Would you spoil a child we had?” Raikov asked.  
Volgin frowned and asked, “What's that supposed to mean?”  
“If we could have a child,” Raikov explained, “would you spoil him or her like you spoil me?”  
“Of course,” Volgin said.  
Raikov yawned and fell asleep. Volgin put his arms around the other, holding him close.

* * *

“I'm pregnant, you know.”  
Volgin folded up his newspaper and stared at Raikov. The major nodded.  
“They wouldn't let me out of bed for a while,” Raikov said. “Boring.”  
“You spend almost all your time asleep,” Volgin pointed out, dodging the issue.  
“It's different to be asleep than be questioned about every little habit,” Raikov said.  
“Is it--”  
Raikov looked offended. “Of course. Who else's could it be?”  
“Ocelot,” Volgin suggested.   
Raikov made a face. “He's too young for me.”  
“You're practically the same age.”  
“I like my men old,” Raikov teased. He kissed his cheek and Volgin knew he would have to increase security around his mate.  
“Do you want to see Leningrad?” Volgin asked.  
Raikov frowned. “I can still work. Even if it's only a desk job, I can still work.”  
“I don't want you to be in danger,” Volgin admitted. “You two are important.”  
“And we're staying right here.”  
Volgin nodded and went back to his paper. An increase in security should keep his nerves at ease.

* * *

Fatherhood was not something Volgin thought he would be excited about.  
There was something so amazing about waking up next to Raikov. The blonde had become more sadistic, often attacking the physicians who attended to him with little or no provocation. Volgin, of course, had to clean up the messes but he didn't mind.  
Waking up every morning to Raikov sleeping soundly in his arms made Volgin feel proud.  
He didn't need anyone else. Raikov's libido was more than enough for Volgin to try and handle. When Sokolov's woman prostrated herself before Volgin, he completely ignored her. Raikov was everything that woman could never be.  
Sometimes, Raikov would take up projects—such as knitting or sewing—and get about halfway through them. Volgin always found it endearing for Raikov to be making something for their child.  
As time went on, the members of The Boss's unit turned up dead, one right after another. Volgin began to worry, especially when The Fear had been exterminated. He doubted the abilities of the other two members in spite of the Boss's assurance that The End and The Fury would be capable.  
The Boss herself stopped by to check up on Raikov often. Volgin had suspected her of treason or seduction at first. Once she established her place as a simple guardian of Raikov, Volgin allowed her to visit his mate.  
Her approval meant a lot to Volgin.

* * *

“Major, what are you doing here?” Volgin asked, eyes darting from the useless scientist to the silent blonde figure. “I've been waiting for you in my room.”  
The blonde turned and Volgin suspected something. Raikov was a sadist and a monster, but he never glared at Volgin like that. There was only one way Volgin could be certain.  
He grabbed the other's crotch and knew immediately this wasn't Raikov. The way the man pushed Volgin away only confirmed his suspicions.  
“Who are you?” he asked, sparks dancing over his hands, fingers curled into fists. “What have you done to Ivan?”  
The man still didn't talk. Volgin let his rage guide his fist. The electricity transferred from his skin to the stranger's made him cry out. Volgin increased the voltage, wanting to hear him cry out and beg to be spared.  
If so much as a single hair on Raikov's head had been harmed, there would be no sparing this stranger.  
He continued to assault this stranger, stripping the mask off of his face. So the son of The Boss was the one beneath the false face. Volgin continued to batter him, laughing at his feeble attempts to fight back.  
The fear the scientist Sokolov had vaguely registered. He would be dealt with once Volgin was sure Raikov was safe. His reactions were not important.  
Once the son of The Boss was unconscious, Volgin dragged him down to one of his rooms. For hurting Raikov, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Volgin sat next to the bed, holding one of Raikov's hands in his own. The other looked so pale, his hand felt as fragile as sparrow-bones. Volgin brushed a strand of hair out of his face and Raikov began to stir.  
“What's . . .” Raikov saw Volgin and smiled. “I'm glad you're here.”  
He struggled to sit up and Volgin placed a hand on his shoulder. Raikov stared at him, confused. He looked down at the white sheets and frowned.  
“The doctors said the tranquillizers--”  
“No,” Raikov said firmly. He pulled away from Volgin's touch and glared at him. “No. It's simply not true.”  
“Ivan, I'm not upset. Truly, I'm not,” Volgin assured him, holding his hand a little tighter.  
Raikov shook his head, tossing his hair with the movement. “It's not true. Please, tell me it's not.”  
“I refuse to lie to you, Ivan.” Volgin pressed his lips to Raikov's temple.  
The blonde began to cry. Volgin cringed at the sound. Never had Raikov cried with him, not even when Volgin hurt him so horribly the blonde thought he would die.  
“It's not true because that would mean that I'm a terrible lover,” Raikov told him.  
Volgin sighed and held him close, letting Raikov rest his head on his shoulder. “You're perfect, Ivan, I swear it.”  
Slowly, Raikov pieced his composure back together. His cries turned into soft sniffling and Volgin ran his fingers through the other's hair.  
“Leningrad?” Volgin offered. “Perhaps I can get you to East Germany, get you out of the country.”  
“Then I would like to see Hungary,” Raikov sighed. “Or stay right here with you.”  
Volgin nodded. “I doubt Groznyj Grad is safe. I'll see about getting you to Hungary.”  
Raikov murmured against his neck, “Thank you.”  
“One more thing.”  
Raikov looked over and asked, “What is it?”  
“Will you wait for me?”  
Raikov nodded, “Of course.”  
Volgin pressed his lips to the other's forehead and told him, “Rest now. The trip to Hungary will be a long one.”  
Raikov nodded and yawned. As he fell asleep, Volgin made sure he would be comfortable. Watching him place a hand unconsciously over his empty belly absolutely broke Volgin.

* * *

Volgin sent him off early in the morning. He pulled Raikov close for a kiss goodbye.  
“You'll see me again,” the blonde assured him.  
Volgin nodded and didn't have the heart to tell him there was a chance he might not. Instead, he handed Raikov the present he had been saving for him.   
“A kitten?” Raikov asked, inspecting the small, black cat. “You think I'm a cat person?”  
Volgin nodded, “I intended for it to be the start of a domestic life.”  
Raikov stared at him for a moment, kitten held in his arms. He own and murmured, “It should have been.”  
“I don't blame you,” Volgin told him, both hand on Raikov's shoulders.  
Raikov nodded, “We can try again once this is all over. I'll want at least three kids.”  
Volgin chuckled and told him, “I never thought you were the domestic type.”  
“I'm convincable,” Raikov said. He absently stroked the kitten, the small creature purring in his arms.  
“I'll find you and we'll make a home together,” Volgin told him. “You've been good to me, Ivan.”  
“You've been even better to me,” Raikov assured him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I'm going to miss you.”  
“I'll come home to you soon enough,” Volgin promised.  
Raikov said, “You'd better or I'll never forgive you.”  
Volgin chuckled, “We can have a proper ceremony and everything.”  
“It sounds lovely,” Raikov mused.  
Volgin kissed him and murmured, “You should get going.”  
Raikov turned away and got into the car. He stared out the window, stroking the kitten in his arms. As the car drove away, Volgin raised a hand and waved.  
It was the last time he ever saw his mate.


End file.
